Erul Tron
Erul Tron (エリュー・トロン Erui Toron) is one of the main characters in Otomedius Series and a pilot of Lord British. Erul Tron is a Gradian and Anoa's best friend and pilot-in-partner. A quite intelligent, and enjoys studying Earth culture and she is a second-year student, in the same class as her friend Anoa. Her main homeland is Latis, a planet near Gradius which has been on friendly terms with Gradius for a long time. However, she came to Earth to look for her brother, the former pilot of VIXEN, a Ratian craft that disappeared some time ago without disappearance. She's voiced by Noriko Shitaya. Initial Weaponry Otomedius S = Speed Up M = Twin Missile D = Ripple Laser L = Cyclone Laser O = Multiple B = D-Burst Charge Otomedius Gorgeous S = Speed Up M = Twin Missile D = Ripple Laser L = Cyclone Laser O = Multiple ? = Force Field Otomedius Excellent Erul Tron pilots the Riding Viper version of the Lord British. She is another balanced character that is mostly focused on offense. Her Cyclone Laser, Ripple Laser and Twin Missile weapons are all for frontal attacks. Her four Multiples are very similar to Options, with the only change being that they have a 0.5 second delay in movement. Her Platonic Break is the Spread Sphere, with the attack firing twin plasma balls that spread out upon impact. S = Speed M = Twin Missile D = Ripple Laser L = Cyclone Laser O = Multiple ? = Shield Platonic Break: Spread Sphere Based from *Salamander / Life Force Series Gallery Eru.jpg Erul Tron.jpg Eru Tron 1.jpg Eru Tron 2.jpg Eru Tron 3.jpg Eru Tron 4.jpg|Tron's Riding Viper, the Lord British Eru Tron 5.jpg TronOtomeGbyFel1230.jpg Eru tron 02.jpg eru tron 04.PNG okami x - 02.PNG screenlg35.jpg screenlg46.png Untitled55.png|Erul Tron in Pastel Outfit Trivia *''Erul Tron has a very large amount of similarities with ''Pastel from TwinBee. **Both character features the same hairstyle and outfit (DLC only) **In the end card of Otomedius G, she imitate the 4th stage scene from Detana!! TwinBee **Both are the same character designer, Mine Yoshizaki who also previous work in Twinbee sequel games. *Erul Tron is the first Otomedius character that her human species is a Gradian; proceeded by Esmeralda and Poini Coon. *This is also the first Otomedius series who in-partner with Aoba Anoa based from the Salamander with Vic Viper and Lord British both partner/friendship. *This is the first Otomedius character that her Platonic Burst is different in a sequel. *"I'll think about it while listening to some rock music" is actually a reference to the past Nemesis series - James Burton spoke the same thing in Nemesis 2's ending, but that part is missing in the American version of the game. *Tron may be a familiar of the ace pilot David Burton *Tron's DLC﻿ BGMs are based from the Salamander series, remixing the most famous themes like "Power of Anger", "Starfield", "Slash Fighter", "Silvery Wings Again" and many others. *The weapon that comes with this costume is the Disruptor laser used by the Lord British in Gradius Gaiden. The laser penetrates enemies as it did before in that game and is decently powerful, but its shot delay is a bit longer here. Category:Characters Category:Otomedius